


Siri raised her face and kissed the tip of his nose...

by ElfofCave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfofCave/pseuds/ElfofCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan-Siri fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siri raised her face and kissed the tip of his nose...

Fanart for "[Truths of the Heart](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4801119/1/Truths-of-the-Heart)", the sequel to "[What the Heart Hides](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3389500/1/What_the_Heart_Hides)" by Valairy Scot.

 


End file.
